Duncan's Tekkit Lab
Duncan's Tekkit Lab is the lab Duncan made in Tekkit to make inventions. History First Lab Duncan's first lab was first seen in "Tekkit with Duncan - Part 1 - Install and Lasers!". The first lab was also Duncan's house it appeared on the original Yogscast Tekkit server. The Lab was used by Duncan to build inventions and as a base. The Lab was only in three episodes of Duncan's Tekkit series and was last seen in "Tekkit with Duncan - Part 3 - Rythian the Mighty Mage (not evil)". This Lab's status is unknown because after episode three Duncan and everyone else started a new server for Tekkit, but it is probably destroyed or sealed off to stop people from stealing resources. Second Lab Duncan's Second Lab was first seen in "Tekkit with Duncan - Part 5 - Rubber and Machines! it was built from scratch by Duncan on the Second Yogscast Tekkit Server. It started as a temporary base in till Duncan start to build machines in the house. Duncan soon added and changed the lab off screen making better with marble bricks and wood planks and making it larger so he can put more machines. Duncan started work on his macerator and piping system. Duncan soon used his resources to pull a prank on Teep for burning down Sjin's house by making a lava trap burning him alive. Duncan soon uses his lab to make gear for an expedition into the nether. After gathering obsidian for the portal he proceeds on his expedition. After collecting glow stone dust Duncan goes through the portal and winds up at a random portal in a cave instead of his. Duncan manages to make it back to his lab off-screen and starts work on his equivalent exchange by making a Philosopher's Stone and then a Transmutation Table. Duncan then shows his failed expeditions after his first. Duncan soon starts work on sustainable energy for his lab, adding a Bat box, wind turbines, and solar panels. This gives Duncan more power for his inventions. Duncan soon made a quarry outside his base to collect raw materials quicker for his inventions. Shortly after building his quarry Duncan went out to find some oil and pump it back to his lab for more power. Duncan soon moved the quarry and built a condenser to get more diamonds in his lab. Duncan soon added an oil refining station in his lab to get fuel. Duncan during this time accidentally found a secret chamber that had an Israphel face on the wall under his lab while adding pipes to his machines (believed to be built by Ctrl Alt Llama). Duncan started to over-clock his machines to speed up their production start making things a little more efficient. Duncan's next machines were the jetpack and mining laser, which was used in the demonstration for his viewers. Duncan then started building a nuclear reactor in the secret chamber under his lab. After finishing his reactor Duncan starts looking through his chest when he finds a pipe sucking up his supplies. He finds the pipes and follow them to Sjin's house and gets revenge by burning it down with his mining laser while Sjin's inside. After burning down Sjin's house Duncan starts work on ways to defend himself, such as Nano armour which he takes out for a spin, when he sees an outhouse. Without thinking, Duncan shoots it with his mining laser causing some hidden tnt to explode (Possible built by Ctrl Alt Llama). Duncan then put in a hidden tesla coil in front of his door in case Sjin tries to get in. Duncan then started work on his mage tower so he could start making magic items to combat Sjin, such as a flight ring, a destruction catalyst and some dark matter. Duncan then develops some quantum armour and tests it in the nether to show how strong it is in till he got disconnect for moving to quick. Duncan soon put in terraformers to surround his lab and mage tower in a forest. Duncan then created an Archangel's Smite which brings to the desert to test by summoning mobs to fight. Duncan later makes an ignition ring and summons mobs in the desert to test it. After he finishes killing the mobs Sjin shows up and starts to fight with Duncan, but Sjin was killed by Duncan when he used his Archangel's Smite and due to the fact Sjin was not as prepared as Duncan. Afterwards Duncan starts creating Nukes for his next showdown with Sjin. Duncan also proceeds to develop some red matter weapons as well for the battle with Sjin. Duncan felling ready launches a surprise attack on Sjin almost killing him. Sjin then surprises Duncan by using his own Archangel's Smite starting the battle. Duncan then uses his ignition ring to shot fire at Sjin, but misses and starts Zoey's mushroom village and his forest on fire. Duncan then sets fire to Sjins house and accidentally shots Zoey with arrows, begore Sjin kills her. Duncan and Sjin soon destroy Rythian's house with mining lasers during their battle. Rythian tries to stop them, but gets killed by Sjin. Duncan then tries to end the battle by blowing up what's left of Sjin's house with a Nuke. After doing so he goes back to his lab to find Sjin coming up the ladder from the reactor chamber. Duncan quickly kills him, but soon looks in his chest to find multiple cooling cells from his reactor. He tries to stop it from exploding but fails and the rector explodes, killing Duncan and destroying what was left of the server... and his lab. Third Lab After Sjin and Duncan's fighting destroyed the Tekkit server, Duncan moves to the new server and was given supplies from Honeydew Inc. to make a new lab for research and development for the company. His first real creation in the lab was the uses of redpower. Duncan's next invention was the solar panels that he was going to use to get energy for his lab. Duncan then made a battery box and went mining for materials, but end up dying most of his attempts. Duncan also made a cobblestone generator outside of his Lab use as energy for his condenser. Duncan later improved on his cobble generator and made some interdiction torches to defend his Lab from the monsters that keep killing him. Duncan later starts work on a farm outside of his Lab. Duncan soon improves his farm with some machines and expands it as well and later makes an electric diamond drill. Duncan later made a pipeless transport system for his new quarry. Duncan soon makes a flying ring and decides to make a castle and starts work on it. After finishing his castle Duncan decides to move into it and takes a large portion of his supplies with it. The Lab is currently used by Duncan as storage and for some of the things he can't move to the castle. At some point, the lab was burgled by Sjin, who was looking for cactus. He then started construction on a spaceship. Category:Tekkit Locations Category:Locations